Morwen (Third Age)
Morwen is one of the playable characters in The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age, and a warrior-maiden from Penmark. She is first seen in the plains of Rohan, where Berethor and his group helped her wipe out the orcs that pillaged her village. She once lived in Osgiliath with her family until their banishment by Denethor II, and was also betrothed to Berethor. Biography Life before the events of the game Little is known about Morwen's life before the events of the game. What is known is that she was born in Minis Tirith, in Gondor and her father served the steward. Some time she was betrothed to Berethor but his cowardice led to him and her being banished from Gondor. She later lived in a village in Rohan close to the forests of Fangorn with her mother, father and two brothers. Attack on her village After the orcs attacked Rohan the player first sees her defending the remains of her village. She hacks one orc and as she lifts her axe in the air it kills another orc sending him reeling to the ground. As the group runs to help her she cuts down one more orc. After the conflict she jabs her axe in the lifeless body of a dead orc exclaiming on her dismay on how she can only kill them once. She then talks about how her family and friends were slain or fled this place and how she must find them. Idrial them shouts to her asking her why she should care, and then she states wrath, ruin and a few trinkets are all that remains of her life in Rohan. Run to Snowbourne Afterwards she helps Berethor to rally the riders of Rohan and once that is finished, she and the rest of the group move to the Snowbourne bridge and to her dismay they are first denied entrance as they didn't have the permission of Eomer. After all the riders were rallied and Eomer allowed them passage they crossed the bridge. Here, to the dismay of Idrial, Morwen grows close to Berethor. As they approach Snowbourne they see the ruins of the city from outside the gate. In Lord of the Rings: The Third Age, Morwen is a warrior wielding two axes that the group meets during the attack on Rohan. She joins with them on their way, and Berethor soon grows feelings for her, to the dismay of Idrial. Near the end of the Rohan quest, they find Morwen's parents, who had been killed. After this, they met Eaoden as they fight Sharku. In the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Morwen is wounded by the Nazgûl, and is temporarily unable to be used. Her skills in The Third Age are the dual-axe and thief skills. The dual-axe skill allows her to use various attacks that are most effective to some enemies, such as wargs and Uruk-hai. Her thief skills allow her to steal various things from her enemies, such as health, AP, and even Skill points. Morwen is one of the most unique characters in the game, due to her normal attack—being a double-strike. However, she is difficult to use, due to her low armor level, which leads to her defeat frequently in battles. It is a suggestion that players try to concentrate on her defense in the game. Quotes from the Game Morwen: (Sticks her axe in an orc corpse) "I can only kill them once." ---- Morwen: (Picks up a pendant) "This was my mother's. She said it kept the Lord of the Nazgûl away. Father always laughed at that." (Looks into the cave) "I fear I may be entering their tomb." Hadhod: Or perhaps ours, my lady. The wargs await us. ---- Rohan citizen: "That was the doing of a man called Grima." Morwen: "Grima! Word of him has reached Gondor." Berethor: "I thought you were of Rohan." Morwen: "I once called Gondor my home. My father served the steward. Until we were banished. I believe Grima was behind it." ---- Hadhod: "Your people are a fearsome force on the open field, my lady" Morwen: "I am not of Rohan. My family served the steward for many years. I once called Minas Tirith my home" ---- Morwen: at [[Helm's Deep] ] I welcome death here. And I shall return the favour, many times over. ---- Morwen: How are you my friend? Gimli : This is good quality rock. Morwen: What chance do you give us, Gimli? Gimli: I hear this fortress has never fallen, not while Men defend it! Morwen: then serious And what do you really think? Gimli: Not many will survive. Morwen: And why not? Gimli: Orcs attack in large groups and they will likely overwhelm this fortress! Morwen: And my sword cuts deep! the tabletop with a dagger Gimli: Remind me never to invite you to my home. ---- Morwen: "I was forced to marry a warrior who fled from that battle. For that we were banished. And, so was he." Relations Berethor Morwen was initially betrothed to Berethor before she was banished to Rohan. She does not recognize him when they first meet. Despite their preoccupations - Morwen's search for revenge and Berethor's fight against the enchantment that binds him - the two get closer and fall in love with each other. Berethor's initial interest in Idrial falls away, and it is most likely that Morwen and Berethor marry and live their lives together. Gimli Morwen and Gimli are friends and it is most likely that she knew him before the battle of Helms deep. The two share a mutual bond with each other and talk about the Battle that is to come at Helms Deep in the Keep before the Battle of Helm's Deep. Idrial Idrial initially does not like Morwen, because of jealousy, but the two are friends by the end of the game. Personality Morwen is strongly devoted to friends and homeland, and courageous to a fault. She is ruthless foes and is more than happy to return revenge when needed. She is initially cold, brutal and caring little more than about the protection of her family - wrathful against Orcs. Morwen later becomes more warm and soft, and looses her determined attitude by the end of the game. Abilities Morwen wields a one-handed axe in each hand to deal serious damage and uses some thieving skills to steal more than just items. Dual-axe Craft Thief Craft Passive Skills Weapons *3rd Age Rohirric Steel Mortising Axe - Damage 25 *3rd Age Morgul Iron Piercing Axe - Damage 29 *3rd Age Rohirric Gold Mortising Axe (Stolen From Grima Wormtongue in Snowbourne Village) - Damage 49 *3rd Age Rohirric Bronze Felling Axe - Damage 33 *3rd Age Rohirric Iron Battle Axe - Damage 56 *3rd Age Mordor Iron Battle Axe - Damage 67, also causes Weeping Blade attack *3rd Age Rohirric Steel Double-Bit Axe - Damage 66 *3rd Age Battle Axe of Khazad-dum (Stolen from Gothmog in the battle early in the Osgiliath chapter) - Damage 67 *3rd Age Rohirric Gold Felling Axe (Stolen from the Nazgûl at the Third Gate in Minas Tirith.) - Damage 71 *3rd Age Dwarven Steel Walking Axe - Damage 91 *2nd Age Easterling Iron Broad Axe - Damage 80 *3rd Age Rohirric Silver Battle Axe (Stolen from the Witch-king of Angmar Pelennor Fields) - Damage 90 *2nd Age Easterling Steel Piercing Axe - Damage 108 de:Morwen (Videospiel) Category:Non-canonical Fellowship members Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age characters Category:BFME default heroes Category:Non-canonical Men of Gondor